rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
The Battle for Gielinor
The Battle for Gielinor '''is the role-playing representation of the events during '''Tuska Comes. The main factions are Armadyl, Saradomin, Zamorak, the Godless and Tuska. This event, unlike others, gives two to three role-plays a week. Factions Hero Faction(s) Armadyl's forces Armadylean forces are composed of followers of the god of peace and law. Their goal with their allies is to stop Tuska from heading towards Gielinor and score the highest points to get recognized. General: '''Ckree'aa '''Captain: Jarren Organizations siding with the faction:' ' Guardians of Armadyl Saradomin's Forces Saradominist forces are composed of followers of the god of order and wisdom. Their goal with their allies is to stop Tuska from heading towards Gielinor and score the highest points to get recognized. General: 'High Templar Iskandar '''Captain: 'Sir Vye Ver '''Organizations siding with the faction:' ' The White Knights (Sir Tain Def) The Church of Saradomin The Kingdom of Asgarnia The Order of St. Rimmington's Sarothic Church Zamorak's Forces Zamorakian forces are composed of followers of the god of chaos and destruction. Their goal with their allies is to stop Tuska from heading towards Gielinor and score the highest points to get recognized. General: '''Lord Nemuritor Del'sair '''Captain: '''Iommi '''Organizations siding with the faction: ' ' The Cult Of Hazeel Zamorakian Magical Institute The Kinshra Knights The Godless The Godless is a group of mortals with no gods and wish for none in Gielinor. They are composed of group of different race that wish to protect the world, and the innocents in it. Their goal with their allies is to stop Tuska from heading towards Gielinor and score the highest points to get recognized. General: 'Mark '''Captain: 'Rosaline Haines '''Organizations siding with the faction: ' '''N/A Enemy Faction '''Tuska' Tuska is a blind boar beast that is heading towards Gielinor. Her followers goal is to assure their goddess' safety, destruction towards any city in Gielinor and her goddess victory in this event. Leader: '''High Priest Ongard Odin Battles/Activities The Beginning of the End One bright sunny day, lighting struck a certain location with a massive earthquake being felt all over Gielinor, as well as a giant echo of a demonic roar could be heard over the skies. Giant strange rocks starting falling in Gielinor south of the Barbarian village. As the meteor was mined, strange insects would form around the area of the rock. When the meteor was demolished, an insect protruded from the remains, that was lead towards the herd of Airuts southwest of Piscatoris, near the Phoenix lair. Upon seeing the insect walking towards the group, the Airuts would start chanting Tuska's name, knowing her arrival is near. An '''Astromancer would overhear the news of a giant entity heading towards Gielinor, and would call upon the Factions of each religion, and heroes in hope that they can save the world, from utter destruction. In hope of it all, a Meeting would be made with the Generals of each Faction for an temporary alliance. The Gathering As two days went by with Tuska's edicts not being weakened, the Heroes took matters into their own hand and started a meeting with each other. The Godless had offer to go in a full attack, all soldiers working together to stab Tuska's head at the same time, in hope that it an prevent Tuska from healing dramatically. That was turn down as it was to risky, considering as the Airuts were no where to be found. Armadylean had offer to remake the Golem from the battle between his god and Bandos, that was shunned as it was as well a threat, but as well kept in idea for a possibility. In the end all agreed that the Airuts at the moment were a threat, as they could attack at anytime and drive us off Tuska. They decided to finally attack the Ariuts, while they are on Gielinor, they will not notice that Tuska is being attack. Each faction had their mission to go through, Godless were to figure how to kill an airut through a skilled slayer master, Armadylean were to scout one of the Ariuts camp, with the help of one of the Godless who dealt with them before. As for Saradominist and Zamorakian were to deal with a matter both sides had in common with. Each faction left soon after the meeting was made, promising to meet up once again to share what they found and succeeded with. The First Strike: The Beginning After each side had found information they needed, and succeeded on their mission, Each one brought back promises. The Godless however had more information than they needed to get. They informed the rest of the faction that a portal appeared within Lumbridge crater, which turned out to be a group of airuts camping in it, and had plans to raid the town of Draynor. Concerned about this, the faction were stuck in a knot deciding on what to do, as they had planned, Of course, they planned to first protect Draynor. While as well as putting another attack on the Airuts in their original location. As well as evacuating the citizen of Draynor in case they failed the mission. Battle of Draynor All the faction settled at Draynor, with their army ready to fight against the Airuts. Each faction rushed into the the crater and fought against the Airuts, by their surprise they out numbered their enemy, where no worries were needed about their strength. After pushing the Airuts back into the crater, they were jumped by a Zaorsian group that came along to sabotage both sides for their own gain.. From their doing this has caused the Airuts to gain the upper hand and fight back brutally. During the conflict, a group of each factions went off into evacuating the citizens of the town. Soon the Godless Unleashed their Golem to fight alongside with the Armadyleans' Golem. On the outside of the crater, Saradominist and Zamorakian has started their own battle against each other due to the Zamorakian idea to use the Saradominist as a human bomb. The battle had caused both side to be out of the crater, causing the battle in the crater to be one sided. The Heroes were split from the fight for the portal, to the fight against the Zarosians. The Airuts Number grew as long as the portal remained, killing dozen of heroes, and those who were sent to blow up the portal. One Godless warrior managed to disturb the portal's connection so what ever side it was on, in order to close it. This almost worked, but was failed to succeed as a High priest of Tuska managed to maintain the portal, and stayed to reconnect the portal before it shut off. While . As this happened a lot of soldiers were injured, forcing them to retreat. The last one remaining were the Armadylean, as they were brutally went through the the battlefield taking out and pushing the Zarosian away. The Zarosian were going toe to toe with the Airuts until an group of Airuts reinforcement came out of the portal, forcing the Zarosian to retreat with the last remaining member of the Zamorakian, who made it to the battle late after the Saradominist retreated from them. The Outcome of the battle lead to the destruction of Draynor leaving it raided from it's supplies, as well as most of its civilian dead or injured due to a lot failing to head the evacuation call. The Airuts have set camp in the Lumbridge crater only to plan their next attack. The Second Gathering Shortly after the failure on defending Draynor, the heroes once again set a meeting for an explanation on what happened. Mark and Rosalina were unable to attend, so a Scopulus went to represent the Godless on the two's behalf. Soon a Zarosian appeared to represent it's leader that ordered the attack on the heroes at the crater. The Scopulus demanded an answer for their failure on stopping the Airuts, and it was given, only for the commander to explain that it was already dealt with and the one with the idea of a Saradominist human bomb was punished for it's action (as well as promoted for that idea.) Of course the Armadylean also explained that besides teamwork it could be it's golem malfunctioning as well, also stating that a group of Zarosian made the battle a free for all, where the Zarosian admitted with no shame. The Scopulus confirms that the portal is still active and that Lumbbridge is also in grave danger if nothing is done about this. Each side started debating on what to do, and how to close the portal, where some tried to give a more destructive solution. As the debate continued the Scopulus had given a better solution; it would give each wizards of each faction energy from the Anima Mundi it self only to siphon enough of it to close the portal, but would be temporary, where if activated, they would only have a few minutes to use it before it's gone. The Zarosian found this interesting and asked where to look, only to be given an riddled answer. Once again each faction argued trying to show facts on things that were off topic, this enraged the Scopulus to where it smashed a table in half getting all of their attention, everyone in the room remained quite, with the Zamorakian being angry that their table is broken, as the meeting was at their location. The Scopulus informed them that a portal was opened on Tuska leading somewhere, but was also static as well, which could mean a possibility that the Airut are finding out about the army on Tuska. Each sides agreed to send a bit more support on Tuska to keep an closer eye on the portal, while they move in more soldier into the Crater to once again attempt to close the portal, this time with Scopuli (more than one) aid. Each member of the faction left after the meeting was dismissed to work on their task to ensure a successful mission this time. The Battle for the portal Finally the time had come to where all the heroes returned to Lumbrdge and prepared to march towards the Crater. Two Scopuli had arrived to represent the Godless, and help the Heroes. Each factions (excluding the Godless) were amazed to see the two Scopuli, as well as scared seeing their height and body structure. Each faction was handed a device filled with Anima energy, this was going to be used to shut down the Portal in the center of the crater, to where it would not be able to be sustained. The Heroes rushed towards the crater. The two Scopuli both charged in to attack the Airuts, to where some were ambushed by two more Airuts, who seemed to be much more bigger than the regular Airuts. The Zamorakian, and some Saradominist focused of the two Airut Champions, as the Godless and other Saradominst and few Zamorakian focused on the others. The Scopulus separated to protect the two device holders to ensure that they make it to the portal. The Champion Airut facing the Zamorakian had with one sweep of it's mighty attack had made all the Zamorakian fly into the portal, where they appeared in the plane the Airuts were coming form, of course when they were about to turn around, thee Airut champion appeared and it was an all out war on the other side of the Portal. Meanwhile on Gielinor, the Scopulus were protecting the device holders from the Airuts, as they proved to be much more powerful then they were said, of course this was no problem to the Scopulus, as they were powerful enough to hold the Airuts off long enough for the two to reach the portals. The Airuts were separated from each other as a group fight each one in order to prevent them from reaching those tasked to close the portal. A few Airut made it to do so, only to fight against the two Scopuli, where it became an all out battle of the titan like creatures. The factions men made it to the portal where they activated the device and and began to use it on the portal. On the other plane, the Zamorakian there were slowly being over powered by the Airuts, to where one of the wizard decided to use it's divine energy ball it had in it's jar, and over power the device to instantly close the portal. This succeeded as it not only closed the portal, but killed everything near it, including the Zamorakian and some of the Airuts. This made the portal on Gielinor to go blank and give a static feed, showing nothing. This gave those fighting a chance to close the portal for good as it was not going to take any longer. The Scopuli both fought together to forcefully push an Airut back, and damaging it greatly. As well as staying alive themselves and not be careless. The Portal closed, finally the heroes did it, with only 4 remaining Airuts alive. The Saradominist retreated after finishing their job, leaving the Godless, and Zamorakian alone with the Airuts. The Scopulus retreated as they were only there to help in closing the portal, and trusted that the humans would defeat the Airuts. The two factions started to lose warriors slowly as the Airuts were enraged and continued to brutally. As the Heroes started losing men, they slowly they gain the upper hand as the Airuts were being weakened. Finally only a few Airuts left, of course the Heroes managed to shorten the number quickly, to where there were only 4 were left. The Godless managed to kill one and weaken the other with a sacrificing blow, leaving the Zamorakian alone with one more Airut as they retreated. The Zamorakian managed to kill the last Airut with almost losing more men. As they were about to leave the area to attend to the wounded, they were jumped by a Tuskan Lunatic who had been killed quickly. Of course, Lumbridge thanked the Zamorakian, of course the town had some disgrace towards them, believing they stole the fame from the Saradominist. Lumbridge also thanked the Godless with a thank you message for their help in ridding the Airut. Of course Lumbridge did thank the Saradominist, only for aiding the two Factions in closing the portal before retreating. Draynor was soon rebuilt with the help of the Godless who gave their financial support. The Battle at Eagle's Peak The Heroes all went towards Eagle's Peak, as it was time for them to fight the Airuts there. Little did they know those Airuts had opened a portal already and sent an raiding team to raid the the fishing colony. The Heroes appeared in different section of the area waiting to ambush the creatures. The Heroes rushed in on each sides fighting against the Airuts as this time they met their maker, as the Airuts were champions like creatured, bigger, faster and stronger then an regular Airut. The Heroes started pushing the Airuts back only to be pushed themselves. The Airuts had shown to be powerful enough to split their own warriors into fighting the Factions representing the Heroes. The Godless began to fight their Airut with brute force and team work, showing that they will not hold back, they each witnessed the power of this type of Airut. Each member went off to attack only to be either pushed away, or pushed off. The Godless continues to distract the Airut as one of the member was ordered to go ahead and push ahead towards the portal. The Zamorakian all fought against three Airuts, separating their men into two sides to fight against the three. Their men started to slowly die against the combine teamwork of the two Airuts, while another was fighting the separated group. The Zamorakian slowly started losing men due to the teamwork of the two Airuts, which slowly started destroying the number of enemies they had. The Armadylean and Saradominist both fought against another Airut Champion. That faction ass well slowly started to lose men, as most were careless. Though, the two faction managed to ensure that the Airut was distracted from one of the Godless men going to close the portal, as a few went to help after wards with some Zamorakian. As they made it, A few Airuts appeared from the portal to attack the Godless member, only to be stopped, and fought against the reinforcement. On the other side, the heroes had managed to defeat several Airuts. Of course a lot of heroes were injured, and slowly being defeated. After a long battle, the Godless had managed to close the portal and returned with the rest still fighting the Airuts. After a long battle the Heroes became victor, only having one Airut remaining, but of course they had to flee as Airuts from the North western area came in after hearing an Tuska cry. The Heroes may have won this battle, but they were injured enough to probably end up losing their next one. The Final Strike After their last battle, the heroes over heard a portal opening on Tuska, Each side sent a group in order to ensure that the portal was no threat. The Godless had sent a huge supply of '''Meteorite chunks '''on Tuska's back, after figuring out that the rocks can be used to help damage her. Of course as most members threw their sharing, the Godless made sure not to use them all, preparing for the worst. Of course the portal switched to another plan to where Airuts arrived once again, this time attacking the heroes on Tuska, to lessen their attack. As the battle waged on, the heroes started to overwhelm the enemies, as the heroes distracted the Airuts to allow their side to throw those chunks into the portal, which not only hurt Tuska, but also damaged the portal to switch back into a window. Of course despite the Airuts effort, the Portal was closed, thanks to the Zamorakians who managed to put in more chunks than the others. Of course one single Airut managed to survive and sneak it's way to the supply of Meteorites chunks and absorb their energy, making it stronger. The Airut used it's power to direct the portal back to the Airuts home world. The Airut almost succeeded in making the battle continue, until a lone Godless managed to fight it, and kill the creature, canceling it's attempt. Afterwards the Heroes returned into damaging Tuska, this time making it much easier, as the left over chunks were thrown into the portal window. Death of the Destructive Entity Finally the end was here as the Godless victory over Tuska was shown to the world. Vorago emerged in front of Tuska and battled against the beast only to give her the finishing blow. As Tuska fell onto Gielinor the Godless rushed towards the corpse of Tuska as it landed in the desert's ocean. Outcome Heroes As the Heroes fought for their world, they succeeded in a few battle giving them credits and fame across the world. Of course Zamorakians were given the most credit as they were one of the most dedicated faction on defending Gielinor, with The Godless on known as well for helping the Zamorakians, but The Godless were still acknowledged for the same credit as the Zamorakian for the killing blow on Tuska, giving them the credit and title as defender of Gielinor, With Zamorakian on the side of heroes of Gielinor. Saradominist, and Armadylean are known as small supporters to the mortals in the world. The Godless managed to gain a small base on Tuska to protect the portal from other faction, as well as protecting the world from what ever comes from the portal. Tuska Even though they lost their god, the Airuts had shown great brutality and willpower. They had managed to destroy a town, and injure an army of four faction. The Faction it self now grows with other mortal followers with the idea of destruction to be a new way of life.. Gallery Tuska_beast_master_concept_art.jpg|Concept art of Tuska's beastmaster. Crashed rock.png The Beginning of the End Airuts Chant.png Saradominists stabbing Tuska.png|A group of Saradominists led by The Lord of Entrana stab one of Tuska's weak points. Meeting.png|Factions meeting Meeting 2.png|Second Meeting with a Scopulus representing the Godless. Saradominist retreat.PNG|Saradominists after their retreat to Falador after the second battle at Lumbridge. Vorago Killing Tuska.png|Tuska's Death Category:Godless Category:Zamorakian Category:Saradominist Category:Armadylean Category:Tuskan Category:Wars Category:Event Category:In-Character History Category:Zarosian